Warriors Creed
by criticalkill
Summary: You can go your entire life knowing someone who has a side of them that is far beyond what you expected. Not everyone has this side to them. But the ones who you least expect are the ones who hide it the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**What is going on ladies and gentlemen I'm back with a small story that was first intended to be a one-shot but creativity got the best of me and now that it's revised I'm finally going to finish the third chapter. So here is the first part, and don't worry the second one is better.**_

**Warriors Creed Part 1**

So far my life hasn't been what people would consider to be "happy," but this is the only life I know and there's no way that I'm going to change now. This was to be a simple mission. Get in, get out, and eliminate anyone that stood in my way. Pepper said that this was the kind of mission that shouldn't be held for a squad when he could use a single man and get the same results. So here I am now, gearing up for a raid on a small Venom base located on the backside of planet Zoness. Being one of the two aquatic planets in Lylat it was funny that the CDF had failed to notice the base until now, but it wasn't my place to ask questions. One of the few perks of having my own team was that I never had to sit through extensive briefings over a mission. All I had to hear was where my target was and then I was set. After grabbing an assault rifle from the armory on the Great Fox me and Falco headed to the hanger at the back of the ship.

On the way there Falco struck up a small conversation, "So, do you think that this is gonna be tough?"

"Tough is flying through a cruiser filled battle field dodging fighter fire and AA guns as you down enemy after enemy when facing insurmountable odds, compared to that, this is a cake walk." I had never been one to give speeches and I wasn't going to start now. If Falco had any issues with this mission then he could walk for all I care.

Upon reaching the hanger we climbed into our fighters and awaited for Peppy to give the OK. Most people who were about to go on a mission either have an itching trigger finger or get cold feet. But me, I had moved on past all of that. I was in a category all my own. I was soldier, nothing more, nothing less. Sure I was called "friend" by Falco and Slippy but it wasn't right. Peppy sometimes called me "son" ironic considering my father had died when I was 16. Pepper was the only one who called me by the correct title, and it was the only one that I had found to enjoy be being called, "soldier." It's what I was, and it's what I was going to be for the rest of my life.

"Okay boys you're cleared for takeoff. And don't get killed out there." Boys, I was twenty-two and he still called me a boy. I had lived through a war but that apparently didn't grant me a title any higher than "boy." Pushing the thoughts of being labeled out of my mind I jammed the throttle in and screamed across the surface of Zoness. Already being in the atmosphere made this mission much easier to start, but didn't make the journey any less dull. Having the cover of night I positioned my Arwing into a clearing about half a click away from my destination.(BTW: That's 500m in case anyone wants to know)

As I exited the cockpit Falco's voice cackled to life over my wrist radio, "I'll provide overhead watch if you need it."

"I probably won't but stay frosty just in case, and try to maintain radio silence so I don't get my tail shot off okay?" Not getting a response from Falco was his way of sending back a snappy comeback so I just shrugged it off and headed west. The journey was lame to say the least. Being on a mission I would usually expect to hear gunfire or explosions but this was a stealth mission, so no action till the end. Being so close to Solar this planet had a very tropical climate, which wouldn't be bad thing if I didn't have to push myself through a jungle to get at some stupid ass base in the middle of the sand bar of an island.

I expected it to be a quiet journey but when my radio came to life I had silently thanked whoever it was for at least the comfort of talking during my trip, "Fox ya know what? I think after this is all done and over with me and you should hit some clubs. I mean, when was the last time either of us have gotten any tail? We're famous ya know, and I think that it would greatly increase our odds of seeing some action if we went as a team."

Falco didn't have the best logic in the world, but he was right for once, "I'll take you up on your offer, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to buy the first round of shots." He didn't really respond right away but I knew what his answer was going to be.

"You got yourself a deal McCloud, and believe you me, it will be a night to remember." The last time me and him had gone out together I had woken up in an apartment with some vixen I didn't remember hitting on. And after she woke up she wanted to give me a goodbye present, and boy was it a good present.

"I doubt either of us will remember a thing. Anyways, cut the chatter, I think I see the base up ahead." I was right to, the base was exactly where Pepper had said it was, and it was the same size to. I re-sheathed my knife and pulled the assault rifle out from behind my back. The edge of the base was about thirty yard away from where I was and there didn't seem to be many guards out patrolling the grounds, only about six.

With the shadow of night still hanging in the air my approach was simple. After crossing the small gap I took cover behind a metal container ready to be shipped off to who knows where containing who knows what. After taking a few more breathes I peered around my cover and took aim at the largest threat I saw, a guard on a mounted stationary gun. Without a moment's hesitation I pulled the trigger and watched his body hit the ground. The wound in his head confirming that my round had hit its mark. The sound of gunfire had alerted the other guards so time was no longer on my side. Without thinking twice I started to drop targets one-by-one until all the guards outside of the base were dispatched of.

Turning my attention to the two story building on my right I quickly kicked in the wooden door and started to plan my route to the second story. After choosing the back stair well I rushed up to the second story with one thought on my mind, _'Where the hell are all the guards?'_ After breaking down the sorry excuse of a door I had found the answer to my question. Before me were at least twenty plus soldiers all of which were armed exactly like me. Without a second to spare I found refuge behind a concrete pillar in the center of the room. I could feel the vibration of the enemy rounds striking the pillar. After about thirty seconds of cowering behind cover I decided to take on the offensive. I turned the corner and started to pick targets. Three rounds, two rounds, three rounds, I was making use of all my bullets; never once miss using any of them. All of my shots were finding their mark at center mass, making any more than three rounds seem like a waste. After downing about sixteen guards I heard the audible click of a magazine being empty, but I wasn't worried. Right before the guards had unleashed a series of rounds that would have ended my life, the wall to their left was ripped apart by the force a blaster much larger the one on my hip. Round after round made its way through the wall and into the flesh of one of the many guards that stood in their way. Once the opposing sides force lay dead the blaster fire had ceased letting me put a fresh magazine in my rifle. I opened a line on my comm and walked through the room putting each soldier that had yet to die out of their misery, "Falco, if you were any later with that barrage I would be dead."

"You're honestly going to chew me out after saving you? You are definitely something else." The joking manner of our banter helped unwind my near death experience.

"Well, I'm gonna go kill the son of a bitch that we were hired to take out so we can go get those drinks you promised."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing were going to get." A grin spread across my face as I thought about what the next twenty four hours were going to be like. After crossing the rest of the now deserted hall I reached a door just like the last two and positioned myself at its entrance. After shouldering my rifle I took a step back and kicked the door off its hinges. Once inside the office the only thing before me was a desk and an ape cowering behind it.

After realizing he wasn't armed I slung my rifle around my shoulder and took a couple steps toward the officer, which he took the wrong way, "Oh, you aren't here to kill me. After watching you go through all of my men I thought you were going to kill me too."

I walked around his desk, grabbed him by the back of his head, and slammed him through the weak portion of the wooden furniture, "No, still going to kill you, but I just wanted to show you how a real man fights." I picked him up and set him on his feet only to kick him clean over his desk and into the wall behind him. I watched as he picked himself off the ground and spit what I would assume to be his blood onto the floor.

"W-wait, I'll do whatever you want, j-just please don't kill me!"

"Sorry, not for me to decide." I un-holstered my blaster and pushed the end of the barrel against his skull, waiting for him to say the magic words.

"P-p-please don't do this!" _'Bingo,'_ I pulled the trigger and his body hit the floor, the smell of blaster fire and burning flesh still lingering in the room. Once again I brought my wrist to my muzzle and contacted Falco, "Hey, get ready to get out of here, He's dead and this place is lame."

"Did he put up a fight?"

"No, all he did was beg me not to kill him, just like the others. I'm going to send a picture to Pepper so we get our pay and then me and you are hitting some clubs on one of the main islands, and that's an order."

"Yes sir!" After my comm went dead I pulled a digital camera out of my back pocket and snapped a quick photo of the officer, "One for Pepper..." I readjusted his body so it was upright and I carved my name and the date above his head, "...and one for me." The second photo was a personal one, one that I would keep to remind me of what I was capable of.

Stepping out of the office my nasal cavity was quickly flooded with the odor of blood and burnt plaster, the latter a result of Falco and his Arwing. I took a few snapshots of some of the soldiers, kind of like a souvenir. And as I was gathering personal photos I heard shallow breathing, suggesting one of the soldiers was still alive. Rummaging through the bodies I had found the lucky survivor who had miraculously survived three rounds from my rifle, _'Note to self, practice aiming once home.' _

After taking a picture of the dying soldier I pulled my blaster form it's place on my hip and took aim at the soldiers head, but was surprised when he spoke out, "Yo-you wonder w-why we hate Cor-Corneria so much, th-this is why. You're a m-m-monster."

"That is where you're wrong," I quickly holstered my blaster and pulled out my knife, relying on the steel rather than technology. "I'm not a monster, I'm a soldier." I stabbed the poor man eight times in chest, each time applying a little bit more pressure assuring me that he would be dead. As I stood up I noticed his blood had found its way all the way up my arm and onto my face, and for some reason the feel of his blood in my fur felt good. Having the blood of those I killed on my arm gave me the same felling I got when I first flew. I smiled as I made my way down the stairs, across the grounds, through the jungle, and into my Arwing. And as I was about to head home I reached down and grabbed the severed finger I had taken from the dying man, "This will definitely look cool once it's only bone."

I shoved the finger back into my pocket and reopened my comm, "Hey Falco, we have to head back to the Great Fox, I have to get this blood out of my fur before we head out." Deep down I felt a pang of satisfaction knowing that none of my "friends" knew about my little hobby. But if they ever found out they would end up like many of my other trophies, except they would be alive through the whole ordeal...

_**So, here's an updated version of this. Just to clear things up, Fox was eighteen in Star Fox 64, and 26 in Adventures, so this is roughly in between. Oh, and he's a little dark. Anyways, like it, hate it, unsure, leave a review and I'll write something else, later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah this is the second chapter, deal with it!**_

**A Creed Rekindled**

It was an average day on Corneria. Not to warm, not to cold, and not overly sunny. I was currently packing boxes aboard the Great Fox to prepare myself for the move. I didn't want to move away from this place, and it filled me with dread to see it be put away for what may be forever. But I was happy to finally start a new life with Krystal.

It had taken forever for her to finally forgive me for kicking her off the team, and even after she did it took a while for us to start dating again. Once the ball was set in motion we started to plan our future together. And we both saw that being mercenaries wasn't the best thing for having a family. With money not being an issues I decided it was time to finally disband the team for good. With Slippy living with Amanda and Peppy being retired the only problem that remained was Falco. Even though he was stubborn at first he too saw that it was time to move on.

So after house hunting for about a week we finally settled on a house overlooking the city. It was beautiful and much larger than we would ever need. Once I paid everything off and got all the utilities situated and all the furniture bought we started moving our personal belongings off of the Great Fox and into our home.

Which is where I am now. I was currently in my old room collecting clothes and various mementos that I wanted to remember for the rest of my life and one day I would hope to pass onto my own children. I felt like I was jumping the gun a little with talk of raising a family because we weren't even married yet, but it all seemed very possible in the near future.

I just finished putting a few more boxes against the far wall when I felt two arms wrap around my mid-section and a muzzle get placed against my neck, "It looks like you're making some progress."

I turned around within the grasp to be face-to-face with Krystal, "Yes I have, and how much progress have you mammhmm!"

My sentence was cut short as Krystal had pushed her lips against mine. I was surprised at first from the sudden action but eventually melted into the sensation that could only be given to me by my mate. We had done much more than just kiss in the past but the amount of serenity and happiness that could be brought upon me by such a simple gesture of intimacy was so intense that I was sure that I could never feel this way with anyone else even if I tried.

Considering we didn't have anywhere to go today I went to further the embrace but was stopped when Krystal pulled away, "Sorry Fox, as much as I would love to, I also want to get this done."

I was a little crestfallen, but she had a point. We had already spent three days getting our Arwings into storage and some of the bigger items into our garage, so we were behind schedule, "Okay, but perhaps later?"

She started towards the door and shot me a look that could seduce a normal man into doing anything, "Perhaps."

As the word rolled off her tongue she exited my room. Now I had an even better reason to get all of this done and it was time to start on my closet. I started with the simplest part of the walk-in and that would be the clothes. I had more shirts than I last remembered but just shook it off as a miscalculation. After I had finished folding everything and putting the hangers in their own box I started with everything on the top shelf.

There wasn't a whole lot up there. A few things on one side and a few more on the other. I would have had it done in seconds if it wasn't for a little wooden box sitting in the back right corner.

I knew what the box was and what it held, but the time from now to it being opened last was larger than one would guess. I took it from its resting place and sat down on the edge of my bed with it in my lap. Gently easing back the lid I was greeted with a stack of photos and a pile of bones. I scooped out all of the fragments and spread them across my bedding. They were all different shapes and sizes. Some from felines, lupines, vulpines, avians, amphibians, primates, and other various species.

I turned my attention back to the photos. Every single one was dated and every single one had someone in them. They were in order from the first victim I ever had to the very last. And upon reaching the last photo in the pile I was greeted with the only person I had ever taken a picture of still alive.

Within the photo was a feline. It was a darker male with many of his original features missing from his body. He looked destroyed and ready to die. Just looking at the photo took me back to the day it all happened.

(Okay, this is where it all gets questionable on the rating. If too much tell me and I will change it to M. Also if you don't like character death then please refrain from reading the rest of the story, thank you.)

It was dark, but not to the point where I couldn't see my latest catch. He was still unconscious. Tied up in a chair only eight feet in front of me. I could have started at any moment but I was waiting for him to wake. I wanted to hear him scream.

I steered my gaze over to the cart next to me. It was filled with various tools and serums, all of which I was planning to use on the feline. I reached over and grabbed the hilt of my combat knife. Nothing to elegant but still efficient to say the least. As I was admiring the blade I heard the noises of a body stirring.

I set the knife back down and watched as he joined the conscious world. At first his face adopted a look of confusion. But as he realized where he was and that he was constricted to the chair it turned into fear. Something I had been waiting to see for a long time.

The small bulb above the chair gave him enough light to see about three feet into the darkness. This wasn't enough to see me. He kept moving his gaze, expecting to see something he had missed before but it was a feeble trial. I had injected his body with a fluid which restrained his eyes from adjusting to the dark.

He could only take so much until he finally cracked, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Upon hearing my cue I stepped into the light, finally making my presence know. I knew that it would cause a mixed assortment of feelings, but it seemed confusion was the greatest.

He just sat there, looking at me like I was a ghost. After shaking off the initial shock he became vocal again, "F-Fox? What the hell are you doing here? And, why am I tied up?"

I let a chuckle escape my muzzle. And the best part was it was dark, much darker then any of my previous ones. I took another step closer, this time getting a fearful jump out of the cat. I leaned down so I was face-to-face with the feline before asking a question of my own, "You honestly don't know? You have no idea why you're here?"

He looked down, his eyes darting from side-to-side searching the deepest parts of his mind for a logical answer. After about thirty seconds of strained searching he gave up, "I have no idea why I'm here."

I loved it when my guests couldn't understand the reason for their abrupt staying, "It's because you raped her."

Again I got a look of confusion out of the cat. And once again he tried to remember the past but to no avail, "Raped who?"

I was beginning to become annoyed by the felines attitude, "Krystal you fucking retard! It's because you raped Krystal!"

Again the cat was forced to sit back because of my vocal out lash. I regained my composure and straightened my stance, forcing a look of disgust to my victim, "You honestly thought that she wouldn't tell me what happened? You're even dumber than I thought."

I turned and strode back into the darkness to retrieve my cart of toys. Once me and them were back into the light my company started to get worried, "What are those for?"

I enjoyed the look of fear I was getting. It fueled my thirst for blood, a thirst that was about to be met, "Oh, you don't know the answer to that one either? You really are naive aren't you Panther?"(Anyone who likes Panther as a character please steer yourself away from this story now.)

He gave me the same fear filled gaze as I once again picked up my trusty combat knife, "You're lucky she gave me her virginity to me before I kicked her off the team and you aren't the one who took it or I would make you suffer for days upon days before I finally let you die."

I took another step closer, this time getting pleas from the jungle cat, "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

"Sorry Panther, but that's the reason you're in this mess." I grabbed the back of his head for support before I brought my arm back even to my eye.

"Anything else you want to add before we begin?" He remained mute, a sign that told me to begin.

I thrust the knife forward, the point meeting contact with the uncovered and unprotected pupil. I didn't plunge the knife any farther then the retina making sure I didn't kill him before I could have any fun. His scream came out just as coarse as I would imagine. I turned the blade within its resting place and drug it to the right cutting out of the eye socket itself. His left arm jerked up in attempt to try and cover the wound but it was futile against his restraint.

I set the blade down and picked up a syringe gun with a blue solution resting in the loaded vial. I pushed the end into his temple aiming downward. I squeezed the trigger and watched as the tube emptied. Almost instantly blood stopped pumping out of his wound and it coagulated over. I smiled happily knowing the serum worked, "It took a while to make but this should keep your wounds from bleeding out and killing you." I turned back to the cart and opened a black case on top and was being greeted with dozen of little blue vials, "And I have way more where that came from."

After loading another vial I reacquired my knife and set to work on my next target. I pinched the very tip of his right ear and with one clean swipe the small flap on flesh and cartilage was in my grasp. I did the same with the left and set them off to the side. He was trying to muffle his own screams by keeping his mouth shut, and for that I pitied him, "You're trying to show strength by hiding your screams. You should try and save that till the end, because the beginnings the worse." As I finished my sentence I forced his mouth open and with the help of my own claws stretched his tongue out as far as it would go. Instead of cutting it clean I stabbed through the center and pulled straight back up leaving a decent whole now in the middle. With a quick yank the measly strands that kept it connected broke and his tongue was free from his body.

Once I had injected another shot into the back of his throat I contemplated on what part I should go for next. A wicked grin spread across my muzzle as I realized the perfect part, "Because of what you did to Krystal..." I waited for him to look up at me before continuing, "I know exactly what you need to lose." I flipped the blade around in my grasp and stabbed straight down into the crotch area of pathetic jungle cat. He screamed louder than any other time before that and I couldn't help but smile as I realized he was starting to break.

After taking back my knife and watching the appendage roll out of his pant leg, I set to work on the next task. I walked around Panther and grabbed the end of his tail and brought my knife to the very end and went downwards towards the base slowly making sure to cleanly cleave off the skin as I went. I repeated the process several times before just loping off the entire thing.

Making sure all of the spots I was working on had stopped bleeding I finally traded in my knife for a different tool, a pair of pliers. I opened his mouth back up and clamped down on his front canine. It didn't take too much effort to rip it out of its roots, but going through everyone was time consuming. Once done injecting the correct areas I realized I was almost done.

To finish him off I brought my blade to the lower part of his abdomen and swept the blade across cleanly creating an incision. I let gravity do the work of pulling the intestines out and watched as they dangled down his legs like spaghetti off of a fork. I finally set my knife down for good and grabbed my little camera off of the cart and took another great snapshot, "Say cheese!"

As the memory ended I was made present to a weird sound. It reminded me of a whimper but a little bit more fear filled. I realized it was behind me, so I turned around to find out what was making that intriguing sound. As I did I was brought the image of Krystal. I had no idea how long she had been behind me, but it was long enough for her to realize what I had done. When we made eye contact I could feel everything she was feeling, and for once in my life I actually felt bad for what I had done to those people. I reached out for her but the second I took a step she turned and bolted. She didn't go for the door, but instead she miscalculated her position in the room and went right into the far corner.

Instead of continuing towards her I decided it would be best if I tried talking instead, "Krystal listen, I can explain."

She looked petrified, utterly afraid of what I was, "No, y-y-you j-j-just stay away from me!"

My heart dropped. I couldn't handle losing Krystal this time around, not now, and not ever. I started towards her again, talking to her the entire way, "Krystal, that's not me anymore. That not what I am."

She kept her eyes glued to me, never once daring to take them off of me for the fear of me doing to her what I did to them was to great, "I'll tell you what you are! You're a monster!"

Anytime someone would call me that they would end up in one of my pictures, "Krystal, that was a long time ago. I've changed."

I could tell she was calming down, but she still didn't trust me, "But all those people..."

The reasons behind all of my sessions were sound, "Everyone in those photos were an enemy to Corneria and the way we live, trust me."

She was almost back to normal but was still a little on edge, "And Panther? What did he do?"

I held a look of pain and sadness as I answered her questions, "He raped you! I couldn't let him live after what he did to you. I love you Krystal, and if you leave now I'll have no reason to live."

It was the truth. If Krystal left now I wouldn't want to live anymore. Sure I was still friends with everyone, but we all had our own schedules now. And I'd hate to be the friend to ruin any ones plans.

Krystal looked like she wanted to trust me but was still unsure, "Fox, I don't want to leave. But you have to promise me that you will never do that again. And that you'll get rid of all of those." She pointed to the box on the bed. Every one of those photos and souvenirs held a certain part of me in them. And as much as it pained me discard of them, Krystal held a bigger part of me within her.(Typing that made me chuckle even though it's not meant to be sexual.)

"Okay Krystal, I'll get rid of it all just for you." She smiled once more, spreading a wave of relief over my being.

"Good, I like the old Fox much better. Now lets get this all done so we can have some fun." My heart started racing at the thought of "fun." Even though my day had a low point it would end on a "high point" so to speak. Krystal got up and left the room saying her good bye on the way out. I turned back to the box and its contents. I contemplated on what to do. I loved Krystal, but this was who I am. And if Krystal ever realized that I never threw these out, then I could take a photo of her as well...

_**So Krystal got over all of that a little faster than most, but she didn't like Panther in the first place and most of them were Venom officers. So just go with the story and chapter three will be out soon.**_


End file.
